According to whitewash on a wall or painting on a wood furniture, in a general working procedure, soils may be mended on the wall or a priming paint may be painted on the surface of the furniture; the surface is made smooth by way of the cloth grinding, and the surface of the object becomes smooth, bright through whitewash or painting. Regarding the cloth grinding work, it is well known in the art that a grinding cloth platform is designed to provide a worker with an easy solution; as shown in FIG. 4, an outside view of a currently representative grinding cloth platform which is simply structured with a table board 10 with a proper area, in which a vertical protruding handle 11 on the top is provided and a layer of an elastic foam 12 is relevantly well stuck in the underside; a grinding cloth 13 is paved on the surface of the foam layer 12, two ends of which are oppositely folded on the top of the two sides of the table board 10 and may be clipped at a fixed position using a clip mechanism provided on the table board 10. The operator may hold the handle 11 by the palm of a hand to grind the surface of the object using the grinding cloth 13 paved at the underside of the table board 10 for achievement of the smooth mending. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a schematic drawing of the clip mechanism provided in the conventional grinding cloth platform is shown, the clip mechanism comprising a jack post 14 with a big head terminal 141, which protrudes upward from a shaft hole 101 provided on the table board 10, in which a compressed spring 15 and a clamp 16 are arranged on the jack post 14 and the compressed spring 15 may provide the clamp 16 with a strain; a movable stem 17 is pivoted with a bolt 18 at the top of the jack post 14, thereby fixing the clamp 16 to the jack post 14, in which a suppressing bar 162 at a length equal to the clamp 16 is provided and protrudes at a front side of the underside of the clamp 16, relatively, while a rabbet 102 is formed on the table board 10; according to FIGS. 2 and 3, where the movable pivoted stem 17 and the bolt 18 of the jack post stay is a configuration, in which a distance from the top of the movable 17 is smaller than that from the underside. As shown in FIG. 2, when the movable stem 17 axial to the bolt 18 moves leftward, in which the top of the stem 17 is made level on the top of the clamp 16, the clamp 16 is lifted up with the strain from the compressed spring 15 and the suppressing bar 162 at the underside is kept away from the rabbet 102 of the table board 10, which stays in a state when the clip mechanism unlocks a location of a released grinding cloth or a grinding cloth to be assembled; as shown in FIG. 3, when the grinding cloth is oppositely folded and located between the clamp 16 and the table board 10, the movable stem 17 axial to the bolt 18 moves rightward at an angle of 180 and the underside of the stem 17 is made level on the top of the clamp 16, thereby possibly downward moving the clamp 16 based on the jack post 14 so that the suppressing bar 162 enters the rabbet 102 of the table board 10 to clamp the grinding cloth 13 for assembly and location.
From the above-mentioned grinding cloth platform of prior art, some problems and defects, when implemented, are found, as shown in the following.
First, the movable stem 17 is kept away from the right side of the jack post 14, so a downward push force provided to the clamp 16, namely a force from the left half side of the clamp 16 occluding the grinding cloth for assembly and fixing, is obviously less than that from the right half side; when a frictional force resulted from the surface of the object ground with the grinding cloth 13 paved at the underside of the grinding cloth platform is produced, the left half side of the grinding cloth 13 is easily made separate from the clamp 16 due to consumption of a clipping capability, thereby potentially causing an unanticipated laceration of the left half side of the grinding cloth.
Second, the clamp 16 protrudes from the front side of the underside and it enters the table board 10 together with the suppressing bar 162 with a length equal to each other to match with the rabbet 102 and to clip the grinding cloth 13 for assembly and fixing; because the distance between the suppressing bar 162 and the rabbet 102 is considerably long, it is more difficult to provide a tight clamping force for suppression, thereby potentially causing a fold so that the grinding cloth cannot completely be made level on the surface of the foam layer 12, which hinders the grinding cloth from smoothly moving and grinding.
Third, the clamp 16 is freely put on the jack post 14 through a post hole, namely the clamp 16 setting on the jack post 144 with a pivot turn capability, so it is difficult for the suppressing bar 162 provided in the underside of the clamp 16 to all the time exactly match with the rabbet 102 arranged on the table board 10, thereby causing a difficult in operation of the clamp 16 downward shifting to clamp the grinding cloth for assembly and fixing.
It is well known from the former explanation that the structured grinding cloth platform may be indeed provided to the operator to easily grind and mend the surface of the object; an exact clamping and assembly of the grinding cloth installed on the platform is corresponding to a smooth shift of the grinding operation on the grinding cloth platform; this invention may provide a solution to said problem.